


Heart All A Flutter (Cole X Reader)

by Colorgirl58



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorgirl58/pseuds/Colorgirl58
Summary: I could feel myself blushing as soon as he said hey. Hopefully he didn't see it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be every Saturday. (Hopefully :P) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (p/v) = Point of View  
> (A/N) = Author's Note

(Y/N's p/v)  
"(Y/N)! Time to get ready for school!" my mom yelled to me from down stairs.  
"Yes ma'am!" I replied. I had to force my self out of bed. Today is the first day of school, and we had just moved, again. I finally got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.  
"PANCAKES!!!!!" I yelled when I saw the plate full of my favorite breakfast food. Besides bacon, of course! (A/N- you can change pancakes and bacon to whatever you want.) I gulfed down the pancakes, grabbed my book bag. I walked outside just as the bus pulled up. My mom had always drove me to school, but this year she decided that I should ride the bus, instead.  
I was about to sit on a seat when suddenly everyone was shouting,  
"Hey new girl! Sit with me!" "No! Sit with me!" then one guy shouted,  
"Hey! Why don't you all just let her sit where she wants!" after that I sat down in the seat. Alone.  
"Sorry about everyone. When a new person comes, everyone gets a little crazy." The guy said as he came and sat beside me. "My name's Camden, by the way." he said holding out his hand.  
"I'm (Y/n)." I said shyly as I shook his hand. turns out he was in the same first period as me.  
When we got to school, I followed him to our first class. Then he went over to his friends, and I was left sitting there. Alone. Again. A few minutes later, a boy walked in. His hair was black, and he was wearing a black jacket.  
"I go to the bathroom for one second and they just have to move my book bag?" He mumbled as he walked to the back of the classroom to retrieve his book bag. 

(Cole's p/v)  
When I looked up from getting my book bag, I saw only one seat left. It was beside a girl who sat there bored, and lonely. Well, at leas it looks like it. I sat down right behind her.  
"Hi!" I decided to speak up. There was silence. as she looked off into the distance. She must not have heard me. "Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.  
"Oh. Hi." she said shyly as she turned back around. But before she had turned around I saw her face turn bright red.

(Y/N's p/v)  
Why did he have to talk to me. I could feel myself blushing as soon as he said hey. Hopefully he didn't see it.  
"So... do you like math?" he asked. That was the class we were in. I turned back around to face him.  
"No." I said softly.  
"Me neither. It's my least favorite subject." He said.  
"Same." I said, slowly getting comfortable.  
As school went on, we slowly became friends. Apparently, none of his other friends were in the same classes as him. When it was lunch time, we sat with his friends.  
"(Y/N) this is Nya, her brother Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd." He said as he motioned towards each one. "Guys," Nya glared at him. "And girl, this is (Y/N)."  
After school, we all walked together, since there house (houses?) I don't know, but either way. My house was on the way to where they lived.  
"Bye guys!" Nya glared at me. "And Nya. See you all tomorrow!" I said as they disappeared down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, When it came time to go home, Nya invited me over for dinner. I gleefully accepted.

(Y/N's p/v)  
The next few days were pretty much the same. One day, When it came time to go home, Nya invited me over for dinner. I gleefully accepted.  
"So. Do you like pizza?" Nya asked as we walked to their(?) house. I nodded. "Good. Cause that's what we're having." she chuckled. All of the sudden, we stopped walking. Nya noticed the confused look on my face. She looked up, and I followed her glance. My eyes went wide as I saw an enormous flying ship.  
"Woah!" I said in wonder.  
"(Y/N), This is our home!" Kai said as a ladder fell down from the large vessel. "Come on!" Kai said as he and the others climbed up. I ascended the long latter as it swayed. I was half scared and half ecstatic. When I finally reached the top, I was met by an older man.  
"My students, who is this?" He asked. Student? What did he mean?  
"This is (Y/N). She's a friend from school." Cole replied.  
"She's really nice!" Jay added.  
"May she stay for dinner?" Nya asked.  
"I guess we'll have to. I mean you've already brought her all the way up here." The man said.  
"Come on, (Y/N)!" Jay said dragging me into what seemed to be a game room. The others followed behind.  
"Do you like video games?" Jay said with excitement in his voice.  
"Um. Yeah. I guess." You said.  
"Yes! Let's have a tournament!" Jay said with exhilaration.  
"Cole and Jay first." Kai said.  
The battle was a lot fiercer than I expected.  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" Jay yelled in defeat. Cole just smiled. I smiled. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't.  
Next it was Lloyd and Kai. The round took about five minutes, and Kai won.  
"You may be the gr-" he started, but Nya slapped her hand over his mouth. What was he about to say?

(Kai's p/v)

How could I be so stupid?! I almost gave away our secret! Thank goodness for Nya.

Me and Cole played against each other, and sadly Cole won. Now it was time to see who was the best. They had been going back and forth trying to win. Cole was winning at this point, but then (Y/N) stole the lead. Cole. (Y/N). Back and forth. Until finally (Y/N) used a move so powerful, that it knocked Cole's character down.  
"Yes!" (Y/N) said with a huge smile on her face. I expected Cole to make some excuse for not winning, but instead he just smiled.


End file.
